Surveillance systems use cameras to survey areas of interest. The cameras produce video feeds that can be displayed to a user. In this manner, the user can remotely observe an area of interest. In some cases, the cameras in the surveillance system are fixed and the user cannot change their field of view. In other cases, however, the cameras and their field of views can be adjusted through user control. Typically, the control is performed using a manual control, such as a joystick. Thus, if the video feed includes a moving object, the user manually controls the camera to follow the moving object. This manual control of the camera is not very efficient, particularly if the user has a limited time period to capture and/or respond to the moving object. These problems are further compounded if the camera is not accurately and properly mounted (e.g., to be level with the ground). In another example, image analysis is used to automatically control the camera to follow an object within the field of view. The shortcoming with this approach is that the image analysis cannot be performed unless the object is within the field of view of the camera. If the moving object is not within the field of view, the user must manually guide the camera to capture the moving object within its field of view.